You Found Me
by obliviousworlds
Summary: Pilot: Sam came after Dean instead.


It wasn't always like this. Sam would never be afraid to go to his brother and ask him for help before he went to college. Nope, Dean was always there for him through everything.

All up until Sam left for college that is.

Yeah he had fought with dad, but dad wanted him to be Dean and let's just face it, Sam was never gonna be the perfect little soldier his dad had wanted. He wasn't gonna go through his whole life listening to dad tell him what to do when he had a perfectly normal chance to be normal for once.

Yeah he took it. Was that such a bad thing? Sam's starting to think about it now. Even a few days after Jess's death, he can still see her. He can still see her in flames on his ceiling back at Stanford. His freakin _ceiling_. For the first time in forever, Sam feels like he knows exactly what his dad went through when his mom died.

It's kinda sick.

Sam packs up after the funeral. Swears he doesn't want to ever come back again because he _knows _what really happened to Jessica no matter what the fire department says.

He tries to track down Dean and actually succeeds at it. They didn't accept him at college for nothing.

Sam wants revenge, he wants to kill the thing that killed Jess and probably the same thing that killed his mom, but more importantly he just wants his brother to forgive him. Dean never liked the idea of Sam going off because he couldn't _keep an eye _on him. As if Sam was still some child or something.

Dad he could do without. Dean was a different story.

So Sam tracks him down via gps on the cell phone Dean's called him on before and finds him at a motel not too far from Stanford...

He gets out of his car and knocks on the door he knows Dean's in or so, his cell is in there anyways.

"'m comin." Dean calls from the other side making Sam smile. He's missed that voice.

Dean opens the door in a swift motion and his eyes go wide when he see's who's on the other side. His little brother, who left him just a few years before...

"Hey Dean." Sam says softly. His eyes are all red from crying from thinking about Jess and Dean will amdit; He looks pretty bad.

"Sam." Is all he says. It's soft but it's nice.

"Dean I... I'm sorry. My girlfriend..." Sam tries to get out but sobs threaten to rack through his body before he can finish his sentence.

"I know." Dean tells him. He does know, he knows all about what happened. It's the wholen reason he's even in California in the first place.

"Dean I need help." Sam whispers through his tears. "I need to find it..." He adds and looks down and wipes a hand across his face.

Dean leans against the door frame and rests his forehead on the back of his hand and looks at his little brother. It kills him how upset he is.

"You know you've got some kind of nerve finding me Sam." Dean spits out instead of giving sympathy towards his brother. He feels bad about it yeah but he still isn't over Sam completely desserting him these past few years.

Sam looks up at him with a look that's just full of pain and hurt.

"I mean I waited by the phone after you left. I called _ you _and you never called me back. Never left me no messages, never sent me no letters..."

Sam wipes at his eyes again and sniffs hard. He's okay for the most part. If Dean wants to chew him out right there then that's fine because he can't really blame him.

"Now that this has happened you just want back in?" Dean asks and gives him a harsh look. "Where were you Sam? Where were you when everything was falling apart with me and dad? I get you wanted to go to school but fuck Sam, you just left me hangin."

"I know...I know. I'm sorry, I never wanted that to happen...I just got so busy. Where is dad anyways?" Sam asks and sniffs hard. It's a wonder he hasn't broken down yet.

"Dunno. Might be dead. Haven't heard from him for weeks." Dean says like it's the most casual thing in the world. "Yellow eyes has been through here Sam..."

"I know...I saw her...I mean I saw her on the ceiling..." Sam chokes out.

"Jesus Sam." Dean says when he hears this. Just like their father when their mother died. They're more alike then he thought. "I'm so sorry."

Sam just nods and mentally smacks himself for almost saying it's okay. Nothing about this is okay.

"Your my brother. I came to California to make sure you were safe you know?" Dean says and looks back at him. "Then this happened all of a sudden and I..." He pauses for a minute to make sure he gets the right words out. "If anything happened to you, even while you were at Stanford then I couldn't take it. So you want back in?"

Sam nods again but feels guilty about it. "I didn't just come back to you for Jess...I missed you Dean." He tells him and gives him a little smile. The first time he's really smiled in days.

Dean returns the smile. "How did you find me anyways?"

"GPS on your cell." Sam answers him softly.

Dean nods and pulls him in a harsh hug and threatens to squeeze him to death and smiles sadly when Sam returns it and clings to him for dear life. "Well you found me. Let's go find dad and hunt that Yellow eyed son of a bitch that killed mom and your girl friend, Sammy."

* * *

_End._


End file.
